Love You
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Its not always about love. sometimes its all about respect.


"Hey"

The girl turned as she heard someone's voice.

"Yes!" she responded.

"Hmmm…. I am karan. Remember me?" the person asked her as he slid his hands into his pant's pockets.

"Ah.. no" she answered hesitatingly.

"Actually, yaad rehna ka baat bhi nahi hain" he smiled.

"Toh phir pucha ku?" she was serious.

"Kuki app mujhe yaad ho. 3 month pehle mili thi aap mujhe."

"mili hongi. Par mujhe yaad nahi hain. Now will you excuse me? I m getting late for home"

"Bohot late ho rahi hain kya? I mean, at least ek cup coffee … I mean.. if you don't mind'

"Listen Mr. main apko janti bhi nahi.. or aap hain ki"

"I am really sorry. Aapko paresaan karne ka koi irada nahi hain mera. Main toh bus, .. or ap mujhe jaanti hain. Thora yaad toh kijiye"

"Mujhe yaad nahi karma"

"Ok, main hi yaad dila deta hu. Aap mujhse 3 mehne pehle ek case ki dohraan mili thi. Kuch yaad aya."

"Nahi, 3 mehne pehle main case ke dohraan bohot logo se mili thi. Will you please excuse me now?"  
"Sanaya yaad hain apko? Wo meri bhabi thi, mere bhai ka khun ka case tha wo. Aaplogo ne mujhe bhi suspect kia tha" he smiled sheepishly.

There was something in his smile, certain something which made that supper cop lost in his words. He was so simple, so innocent. If she wasn't wrong, he was the son of a rich industrialist but his personality didn't have that attitude.

"Hello. Kaha kho gain? Mam please mana mat karma, please, only one cup coffee with me. Please."

"Ok" she smiled.

.

"Ye meri favourite coffee shop hain. Apki konsi hain?"

"Kartey kya ho tum?" She asked him.

"Huh! Mere sawal ka ye answer toh nahi hain."

"Jo pucha uska answer do pehle."

'hmm, bus parai khatam hone wala hain. Papa n bhai ke death ke bad ab pura business toh mujhehi samalna hain. Toh… bus usiki taiari kar raha hu."

"aisey kar rahe ho taiyari? Is tarah raste pe larkio ko khara karke coffee ke liye puchtey ho? Meri jagah koi or hoti toh bure pit te tum. Malum hain na, ye India hain tumhara USA nahi"

"baki koi larki mujhe kabhi mana kar hi nahi pati. What do you think apke samne hakla raha tha toh kya sare larkio ke samne main haklata hu?"

"Matlab kya hain tumhara?" she shot him an angry glance.

"Nahi, mera matlab toh bus…. I mean… btw, apko ye bhi yaad hain ki main USA mei rehta tha"

"Haan, toh is mei konsi bari baat hain."

"Wo toh hain"

Few minutes silence. Tasha was getting bore. On the contrary, the boy was not in a fix what to say and what not.

"Ye red shirt aapko bohot suit karta hain" he spoke up in one breath.

"Flirt kar rahe ho mere sath? Natiza jantey ho?" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"arey nahi mam, meri etni himmat kaha" he bent down his head.

She couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet. And the biggest fact was he was much younger than her and she could guess what he actually wanted to say.

"Aapko coffee acha laga?" he wanted to divert her mind.

"haan, bohot acha hain. Maine pehle kabhi try nahi kia tha yaha ka coffee. Next time apne friends ke sath yahi aungi"

"I am glad ki aapko pasand aya."

"ab main chalu?"

"kya! Jana hain? Abhi! Abhi toh maine kuch kaha bhi nahi"

"Tumhe kuch kehna hain mujhse?" she asked.

"Haan, nahi.. mera matalb haan"

"Toh kaho" she smiled.

"Aap naraj ho jaingi. Jaane dijiye."

"Karaaaaan, bol do. Orna or naraj ho jaungi"

"Hmm, ok bolta hu. Par jab tak meri baat khatam na ho, tab tak aap kuch nahi bolengi. Promise karo."

"Ok done. Ab bolo."

"wo… wo, aap mujhe bohot pasand ho. Jisdin se aapko dekha hain. Mujhe toh yakin hi nahi hua tha aap CID mei ho. Aapko toh kisi modeling agency mei hona chahiye tha" he looked at her and she shot an angry glance. He looked down.

"paar jab aapki baat suna, toh main sach mei daar gaya. Apne aap se kaha, beta Karan, pasand bhi kia toh isey. Duniya mei larkio ki kami thi kya?" he continued.

"KARAN!" Tasha warned him.

"Nahi nahi, bad mei dant na. abhi meri baat khatam nahi hua. Haan toh main kaha tha! Haan, yaad aya. Phir usdin jab aapne bhabi ko thappar mara tha, tab hi mera dil aap pe a gaya. Or phir…"

"Karan!"  
"Ok, main chup ho jata hu. Bohot bol diya sayad maine" he placed his forefinger over his lips.

"Bohot jayada bol diya. Parai pe dhayan do apni. Larkio ke piche bhagne ka bohot time mil jaiga"

"aap please naraj maat hoiye. Main, mera matalba hain, mujhe pata tha aap naraj ho jaingi. Isliye kuch nahi kaha. Par aaj jab apko dekha toh socha, pata nahi aisa moka phir kab miley. Aap, naraj.. naraj mat hoiye please mam"

"Naraj nahi ho rahi hu. Bus keh rahi hu. Parai pe dhayan do apni. Tumhari family ko tumhari jarurat hain."

"keisi family? Ab toh family mei koi hain hi nahi. Bus uncle aunty hain. Wo bhi USA mei rehtey hain."  
"wo, I am sorry"

"Sorry! Arey please sorry mat boliye"

"Ok, aab main chalti hu. Or ye raha mere coffee ka paisa. Bye." She stood up.

"Suniye" he called her as she was about to leave the shop.

"Ab kya?" she turned.

"Paise ku diye. Main leke aya tha na apko coffee pe?" he was confused.

"nahi, main khud ai thi. Tum mujhe leke nahi ai the."

"ok, apse behes karke jitna meri bus ki baat nahi. Ek sawal tha. Puchu?"

"Haan pucho. Par ye akhri sawal hona chahiye."

"Haan,,, pakka, akhrihi hain"

"pucho." She gave him permission.

"aapka…. I mean.. phirse apni katil akho se mat dekhna, bus puch raha hu…."  
"Kya?"

"yahi ki… apka… boy….boyfriend hain?"

"Nahi" she smiled "or mujhe jarurat bhi nahi hain. Parai likhai pe dhayan do. Or mujhe dobara paresaan mat karma. Harbar etna sweet behave nahi karne wali main"

Saying this she finally left the shop.

"Arey yaar, bacha samjha mujhe." He hit his forehead with his palm. "oi waiter" he called the waiter.

"yes sir"

"Tu bata, kya main tujhe bacha dikhta hu?"

"sorry sir!" the waiter was confused.

"Kuch nahi be, ja jake bill leke aa"

The waiter left. After paying the bill he left the coffee shop.

He came out from the shop and searched for her. He looked here and there and finally found her. She was trying to get a taxi.

"Main lift du?"

"Tum phir a gain? Maine lift manga kya tumse?"

"nahi, par socha, …"

"Listen karan, tum…" she was about to tell him something but interrupted.

"KARAAAAAAAAAAN!" she shouted as she saw him heading towards a child through the busy traffic.

"I am fine mam" he shouted after saving the child.

"Pagal, be careful." She smiled.

But her smile vanished when she saw a truck approaching towards him. Before she could warn him the car had hit him.

"KARAAAAAAN!"

.

"Unki halat bohot najuk hain. Unka bachna muskil hain" the Dr. informed Tasha.

"What! Dr. please kuch toh kijiye." She insisted.

"dekhiye hum jo kar saktey hain wo kar rahe hain. Par unke pass time bohot kam hain. Wo apse baat karma chahtey hain. Jaiye" the Dr. left.

Tasha entered into the ICU.

"Hey champ. Kuch nahi hua tumhe. You will be ok"

"Ab ap… ko de.. dekh lia toh…ok toh.. ho..nahi hain"

"Pagal" she smiled through tears.

"my phone?'he asked for his phone.

"Ku?"

He said something but his voice was low, very low that she couldn't even hear him.

"Kya kaha tumne?" she bent down her head.

" . call him… "

he started to breath deeply.

"Dr." Tasha shouted and left the room.

She asked the Dr for Karan's phone and when she got his phone she found out Dr. Sunil's number and called him.

Some after 30 minutes Dr. Sunil reached there and met Tasha. Before he could say anything Dr. informed them Karan's situation is getting worse. Doctors rushed inside the ICU.

"Aap… aap kon hain? Apne hi phone kia tha mujhe?" Dr. Sunil asked her.

"haan, wo main… main Karan ki dost hu."

"bohot khush kismet hain aap. Kismet walo ko miltey hain aisey dost. Main toh Karan se hamesha kehta tha, ki kash mera koi beta hota uske tarah"

She just smiled.

"Is halat mei sab apne zindagi ke bhikh mangte honge upar wale se, par mujhe pata hain ye toh aapni mot ka bhikh mang raha hoga" he smiled ruefully.

"aap aisa ku bol rahe hain?" Tasha asked.

"Arey aapko pata nahi? Us pagal ne bataya nahi hoga apko. Wo apne sharir ka organs donate karne wala hain"

"kya?" she was surprised.

"Haan, eyes, heart and kidneys. Eyes ek 6 sal ki bachi ko, heart 40 years k eek admi ko or kidneys ek 35 years ke larke ko. Sare papers ready hain. Or usmei uska signature bhi hain."

Tasha looked inside the ICU through glassed door. She couldn't help but love him. A drop of tears rolled down her cheek.

"Maine toh tumhe bacha samjha tha, par tum toh bohot bare ho. Tumahare jeisa soch toh ajkal bare se bare insano mei bhi nahi hota." She thought.

A few minutes later the Dr. informed them he was dead. Again a drop of tears rolled down her cheek, but this time it was a tear of respect, a tear of love.

"Tum mare nahi Karan, tum jinda ho… jinda ho hamre bich, insaniat ke bich… you have forced me to love you ….pagal."

**AN: wait! Wait! Wait! …. Let me cover my my face… haan, I am done. Ab feko jo fekna hain, eggs, tomatos, job bhi hain feko… main catch kar lungi :p**

**Please rvw**

**KK **


End file.
